


Step Seven: Punishment

by Quandisa



Series: Working Out the Kinks [7]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub, F/F, Handcuffs, Janince, Punishment, Spanking, dom Blue Zircon, foot stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quandisa/pseuds/Quandisa
Summary: Punishment is a popular aspect of the community. Punishment needs to be consensual on both ends, always. Use it to establish rules in the scene. Punishment is not domestic abuse. If both people aren't for it, it doesn't happen. Remember to talk about the experience afterward to turn everyone into needs, and desires.





	Step Seven: Punishment

After an adventurous night that started in a restaurant and ended in a long round of love making, Zandra was exhausted. There was a pleasant soreness in her lady parts was that new and kept thoughts of repeats in the distance. Never was she so grateful to have the day off, she thought as she snuggled further into her pillow. 

Zareen, still snoring and spread out like a drunk starfish woke up with a snort when her alarm went off.

“Nngah, mmm?” The bed shifted and Zandra’s back was covered by heated flesh. “Bon matin, ma petite chouette.” A kiss to the back of her neck. “How about I play hookey and we can go to the museum today? Or voulez-tu rester au lit aujourd'hui avec me?”

“Get off!”

“So early? Oh my! I’m blushing like unsoiled maiden!”

“Hurry up and shower. You’re going to be late.”

“I’m never late. I’d rather stay home than be tardy.”

“And when was the last time you missed work?”

“Uh, that time I passed out because I was too hot for my own good.”

“You mean when you had a fever because you’re the kind of idiot that goes to work in a blizzard with a cold.”

“I don’t know why it’s called a cold when it makes you hot.”

“Because you’re stupid, that’s why.”

“You gonna get up, honey buns?”

“I guess. You can’t keep your mouth shut, or off my neck.”

“I was a vampire in a past live or alternate universe. I forget which. I’d much rather it had been you to ravage me with your insatiable lusts.”

“Ugh!” She pushed the blonde off of her and grabbed her robe from the floor. “I’ll make the drinks. What do you want?” 

Zareen bolted up and bounced on the bed. “Zandy Zpecial! Zandy Zpecial!”

“We’re not having sex in the kitchen! I’m dried out from -no! No! Don’t give me that look! No! God! It’s like living with a puppy! How are you so damn energetic in the morning?”

“Love gives me wings and passion radiates from my loins.” She flopped onto her belly and took Zandra’s hand, giving her begging eyes. “Zandy Zpecial?”

“Fine, but just the tea!”

“Wee! I fly to the shower!”

“God damn Reenie, being so God damn wake in the God damn morning,” she muttered as she shuffled to the kitchen to mix drinks and watch the news. When her favorite pain in the ass came out half dressed she was chewing on toast.

“Oh cool. Frozen toast?”

“No, I made it myself.”

“How? It looks normal. Is the toaster broken?”

“Oh calm down! Even kids can make toast!”

“Yeah, but you messed up frozen waffles. They’re not suppose to melt and catch fire.”

“Exactly! And we sued them!”

“For the cost of the box of waffles and a new toaster.”

“Fair is fair.”

“But we could have gotten monies,” whined Zareen, bringing her breakfast with her to sit with the brunette.

“I still believe in karma. Besides, we’re doing okay. We’re finally able to put a little back.”

“But I miss shopping!”

“You miss flaunting labels you mean.”

“It’s an investment. High quality lasts longer. And seeing my hand-me downs on you makes me want to crawl back into them.”

“A real shame I’m not comfortable in your clothes. They’re too tight.”

“They’re properly tailored.”

“Any clue when you’re getting off?”

“Boo, work. No, we have a meeting after lunch. There’s no telling what will be agreed on that will require immediate attention.

“My poor little Zandy will have to play with herself all day without me. There’s still the camera in the bedroom if you want to play porntube star. I’d bring back the 5 star rating for you.”

“Do you ever not think about sex?”

“Not when I’m looking at you, hot stuff. Like if Brad, Angelina, and Ricardo Montebaun had a baby, and that baby was a gumpy lawyer with a sercet freaky sex life that only the chosen few got the golden key. I’m wet just thinking about it. You sure you don’t want company today?”

“No. Even if you stay you’d be taking care of yourself. I have chores to do.”

“Lucky chores,” pouted the blonde.

“You love work. Finish getting dressed.”

Zandra sighed. “I do love my mistress. Although, she is harsh. I keep telling her I don’t take it up the ass, but she insists everytime.”

“Make sure she uses lube next time.”

“Anything would help, really.”

Once dressed to put the office to shame, Zandra saw her out with a long kiss goodbye, and a promise not to sext all day. The temptation of a lone Zandy was too much for the office lawyer sometimes.

The flat was quiet, and peaceful. Another cup of coffee was in order. The bitter brew filled her mug, scalding her fingers that held the sides. The warm morning put her in the mood some creamer. That’s when she discovered the ditzy woman had left her lunch behind.

“Oh, dear. She’s not going to make it through that meeting without this.”

The traffic was it’s usual nightmare. A text to come back would mean Zareen would be half an hour late, so she decided she could wait the jams out and surprise her mate with an office visit before she even realized her mistake.

“I hate doing the laundry,” she told the freezer. The freezer did not reply. It had no opinion as it did not wear clothes.

Hours later, in a nice looking pantsuit, she walked in and awkwardly returned hellos from the staff that recognized her. She knocked on the door, conscious of the eyes on her back.

“Come in!” 

She was hardly had a foot in when, “If you want to know when I’ll have that spreadsheet finish, the answer is, when you stop bothering me, Janice.”

“I didn’t think I gained that much weight.”

Amber eyes looked at her, and a smile erupted on her face. “Zandy! What a treat! I thought you were spending the day alone with Mr. Happy Times.”

“You forgot your lunch.”

“And you thought you’d bring it and then we could have sex in the janitor’s closet! Brillant! I’ve got a raincoat somewhere around here.”

“Oh for Heaven’s sake!” The lunch was dropped on Zareen’s desk while she rummaged through her closet/supply closet. “It’s just lunch. I have things to do today.”

“Why do things get more attention than me?!”

Someone knocked, cleared their nasally voice and came in without being welcomed. It was a middle-aged woman, displaying her ample, speckled, and wrinkling bosom. 

“Oh Sandy! A pleasure to see you. I can’t remember the last time these eyes saw your strapping figure. How are you?”

“I’ve been doing well. Yourself?”

“Been trying the clubs. I love to get down, and dance. I bet you know how to get on a floor and shake your thang.” 

Zareen ceased her quest for rubber. 

“God, Janice, I’m right here!”

“Oh, I didn’t see you! I brought, uh, those papers.”

“Papers? What papers?”

“The ones you printed for this afternoon’s meeting.”

“I didn’t print those. I memorize everything.”

“Oh,” Janice sniffed. “My mistake then. Sandy, has Zareen showed you the new water feature?”

“It’s a water cooler that heats.”

“Uh, yes. She did. Thank you, though. I’m sure you have a lot of important things to do. The place couldn’t run without you. I don’t want to keep you.” Zandra walked her to the door.

“Oh, okay. And you know,” Janice dropped her voice in an attempt to not be heard by the room’s other occupant, “if you need a  _ real _ woman you call me. I’ve got a pair of cuffs.”

“Ha!” Zareen snorted, “We’ve got 6! Don’t we, baby?”

The color drained from Zandra’s face. She forced an unnatural smile on. “Janice, could you excuse us just one moment?”

“Of course,” she purred. “You let ol’ Jannie know if you need  _ anything _ .” A phone number was produced from her cleavage before Zandra slammed the door behind her, and whipped around.

“What? It’s true. You kept debating the the textures of them all.”

Zandra stalked over to the desk, grabbed the other by the collar, and breathed through clenched teeth. “No sex for one week!”

“Wha?! But-?! Wha’ I do?!” She was released, and scrambled to get around the desk towards Zandra’s retreating figure.

“You know what you did!”

“But Zandy!” But she was already stomping through the hall to the exit.

The last thing she heard before she left was Zareen barking at everyone to mind their own business and get back to work.

That evening Zandra was already in bed when Zareen snuck in close to midnight.

“Sweetie? Are you still awake?”

“Yup.”

“Are you still mad?”

“No, we’re just not having sex for a week.”

“But next week is your flood week, then mine! That’s like three weeks of nothing! I’m sorry I told about the handcuffs. And I’m sorry I ignored how incredibly generous and wonderful you were to drive all the way to my office to save my stupid ass on your rare day off.”

Zareen touched her shoulder. “Am I forgiven?”

“For those things? Yes.”

“Thank you. So um, tomorrow you want to play Robin Hood?”

“No sex.”

“But baby! I apologized!”

“You sure did, and missed the point.”

“I’m missing lots of things,” the blonde grumbled. “I’m gonna spend all night thinking about how much I love you.”

“You do that. Try anything and you’ll be doing it on the couch.”

“I feel like a Russian,”moped Zareen as she disappeared for the night.

The next morning she was gone, but a hot breakfast was waiting for Zandra. Clearly, it was an attempt at bribery, but it did help. Pancakes with nutella and strawberries were always welcomed.

But there was another surprise waiting for her at work. In her shock is got Zareen on the phone immediately.

“You at work, oh radiant one?”

“What the hell did you do?!”

“What? They’re flowers. I thought you’d like them.”

“They’re hundreds of them! There’s even rose petals on the floor! I can’t find my desk for all the forget-me-nots! This must have cost a thousand dollars!”

“All worth it to keep-.”

“They’re gonna die Zareen! A thousand dollars on something that won’t last two weeks! You can’t be throwing money around like that! We have car payments! And you’re not going to your mother for a loan!”

“But I thought-”

“No. No, you didn’t think anything through! You half-assed it again! How am I supposed to work?!”

“I just wanted-”

“You just wanted to get your punishment over as quickly as possible so you don’t have to learn anything! Again! I can’t believe you would be so impulsive! Never break into my office and stuff it with anything ever again!

“Thanks for breakfast! It was delicious!” She hung up, which wasn’t that satisfying since it was a tap of a picture on a touch screen. She picked up her office phone and slammed the receiver down a few times for good measure.

It was going to be a long day.

***

It wasn’t easy getting all those flowers into her car, so half were left to cover nearly every surface. Blinded by her colorful burden she realized she needed a hand to get the key to open her door. The door was kicked for being so unsympathetic. The flowers were about to meet the floor when the door opened to Zareen in an apron and one of her more tasteful outfits.

“Angel! You’re home! I got off early to cook. Come, come! Let me get those in some water. Uh, we can use bowls.” 

Half the load was forced from her, a trail of petals and stems followed the cook into the kitchen.

Zandra tried to disentangle a rose from a pile to help out. 

“Oh no! I’ll take care of it. It was my idea after all. You go get relaxed. Dinner will be a while since we have to wait on the dessert.

“Okay,” the lawyer said with an arched brow, and when to change into her comfy, lazy clothes, then watch the news.

An hour passed, and Zareen was still trimming, arranging and looking for creative places to put the vases, glasses, bowls, and jars of flowers.

“Rennie? What about dinner?”

“Oh, it’s fine. I turned off the oven the keep it in there to  stay warm. I just want to finish clearing up the flowers. I only have a dozen or so to go.”

But it wasn’t long before…

“Do you smell smoke?”

“You didn’t leave any candles did you?”

“No.” Zandra walked over and opened the oven to a charred chicken.

“What?!”  Zareen tried to fan the smoke away with her apron. “No! No! No! I turned the oven off!”

“Did you let it vent?”

“No, wanted it to stay warm for you!”

“I see. So the thing designed to get super hot and not let the heat escape, got super hot and didn’t let the heat out.”

Zareen’s jaw dropped. “I failed to understand basic laws of thermodynamics.” She slapped her forehead. “Stupid! It was like 400 degrees! Of course it burned. Sorry. Maybe the bread turned out.”

“You made bread?”

“Yeah. Rosemary and cheese.”

The bread refused to leave it’s metal home, so it was sliced, or rather forcefully sawed in its tin. It was rock hard.

“But the custard! It has to be done!”

From the refrigerator she produced a custard soup.

Zandra thought it was sweet, but Zareen look at it with total dismay.

“I’m sorry I’m awful at absolutely everything.”

“At least the you didn’t burn the water.”

“No, but I used all the glasses to put flowers in. How did you burn water?”

“The gas company hit something and it mixed into our water. I was the lucky soul that found that out when I went to boil some water. Mom freaked out, since you could put water on it. I ended up smothering it with a towel.”

“My baby’s so hot she burns water,” Zareen said sadly as she poured her custard into the sink.

“Hey, I appreciate the effort. This must have taken hours. It was sweet.”

“So. Am I forgiven?”

“For what?”

“Everything.”

“What everything?”

“Um, the flowers, and ruined dinner, and talkingabouthehandcuffsatwork.”

Zandra sighed. “You don’t even know why I’m upset about it!”

“Yes, I do! Sure, I do! The flowers, while uber romantic, were a poor investment, so I’ll get jewelry from now on. -”

“Reenie-”

“And you don’t want to talk about sex stuff at work because you’re paranoid.”

“I think I’m gonna warm something up and go to bed. Good night, Reenie.”  A tub was popped into the mircowave.

“But babe! Hear me out!”

“What could you possibly say that justifies that sort of behavior?!”

Zareen ruffled her hair. “I get- I get insecure sometimes. We don’t do normal couple stuff. When we go out shopping I can only sneak a pinky around yours when we’re in the back somewhere. We never kiss, you push me if I stand too close, I’m not allowed to flirt with you. I feel like I’m being treated like you’re ashamed of me. It’s completely different than when we’re alone. It’s confusing, and I feel if we did more couple stuff assholes like Janice wouldn’t pull shit like hitting on you. Sometimes it makes me- it makes me wonder if you’re serious-about us.”

Silence fell. The microwave hummed and Zandra’s toes tapped quietly on the tiles.

“You’re an idiot. You know that right?”

The blonde flinched, staring at the ceiling.

“But, maybe I do need to compromise. Lord knows, I’ve made you do it enough. We can try holding hands and kisses on the cheek. To start. I’ll need to build up to anything else.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I’m not ashamed of you. I’ve always admired how comfortable you are in a crowd. I’m still trying to be like that. Maybe this is a step in the right direction.”

“It’s a step together.” Zareen smiled weakly. 

“But I’m still upset.”

“Zandy,” she whined. “Can’t I have some other punishment?”

“Punishment, you say?” Turning she had a cat like smirk, and her finger on her frames, like she had a wicked idea.

The aproned woman gulped. “Yeah, I broke your rule,” she said in measures,” I should be punished for being bad.”

Zandra sanutered to stand in front of her.

“And what sort of punishment would serve horny, little tarts with big mouths?”

“Well, I think it’s only fitting the handcuffs that were part of the crime be included in the sentence.”

Zandra reached behind her and untied the apron.

“Yes?”

“Back, as part of old statutes, a student learns best through their back.”

Now, the buttons on her dress were being undone. It really wasn’t fair. How was Zareen suppose to draw breath to speak when her heart was racing for the sexy little actions being done?

“Uh, um, be-besides that I think it’s up to the injured parties to determine damages.”

Zandra grabbed her by the front of her bra, and pulled her close.

“I love it when you talk dirty.” Their lips met with unrestrained passion. “Finish the job. I’m gonna change into something more interesting. Do you remember your safe word?”

“Uh huh. Where do I wait for my mistress of pain and l’amour?”

“Living room. Deviants like you have to earn their place in my bed.”

A shiver ran down Zareen’s spine. 

“Oh I will. I most certainly will.”

“We’ll see,” she said over her shoulder. 

Darkened amber eyes watched her go. 

“She’ll be forever be undoing me with 3 little words.

“Woo, naked time!”  

The dress was left on the chair and she went to kneel

against Zandy’s armchair. There was a strange mixture of excitement, and anxiety. But it was Zandy, she could trust her.

“And what do we have here?” 

The brunette leaned against the wall in a men’s style shirt that just barely covered her modesty, holding a crop in one hand.

“Is that my shirt?”

“Is that my chair?”

“Oh, Zandy!” Desire shot from her navel to her groin, she pressed her hand into it. 

“You better not be making a mess on the carpet!”

“Zandy, I need help. I can’t control myself. My partner is too hot. I have to keep spare underwear at work. I’ve been so bad.”

The crop was used to prop her chin up to an uncomfortable angle. 

“You’re lucky you picked the cuffs, because I’m sorely tempted to get the gag. Half the time you open your mouth I want to shove something in it.”

“Oh, I do like this BDSM stuff.”

“Slow down. You haven’t been on this end of it yet. 

“Stand, turn, and hold your hands behind your back.”

After she did so, cold steel pitched her wrists. A hand grabbed the back of her head, and lips whispered.

“I’m using the plain ones, so if it leaves marks, you can go and explain to Janice that you’re the one that needs restraint.”

“Oh, you’re brilliant! You’re so good! Leave some marks!”

“No. Couch.”

Zandra took mercy and sat back on the sofa so Zareen just had to lay across her lap. A finger was unceremoniously dipped into her moist hole. 

“Eep! What are you-” SMACK!

“I didn’t say you could talk. No more noise out of you.”

Zareen nodded. The finger was withdrawn and wiped onto her back. 

“Let’s see let’s start with 10 spanks and see where we are then.”

She thought it would start slow, like when she had her across her own lap. Instead it was hard, and fast, and it hurt! This was punishment! She almost didn’t make it to 10.

A cap opened and something cold and numbing was soothed into her fevered flesh.

“That’s a good girl. Now what’s the rule you broke?”

“Don’t talk about our sex life with other people.”

“And what rule are we going to follow from now on?”

“Only talk about sex stuff with Zandy in private.”

“Good girl. But I’m all tense now. Kneel on the floor, facing me.”

No help was offered, so she ended up rolling onto the floor and scrambling to her knees. She looked up at the brunette who had opened her shirt, and looked like a queen lounging on her throne looking down with total disdain.

“May I kiss you?”

A foot was raised before her.

“Don’t slobber all over me.”

There was game being played in those sea-blue eyes. If Zareen could figure it out, she could win. So taking her order, she peppered the presented foot with kisses, letting her mind grow quiet. 

Zandra let her shoulders relax a bit. That big-eyed looked her love came her reminded her that she was dealing with an adult with a child’s heart and teenager’s mentality of love. They just needed to re-visit boundaries. If handcuffs, and blowjob is what got the point across then that’s what she’d do. Life with Zareen was rarely easy and never dull.

Uncrossing her legs, she rested her toes at the top of between the blondes thighs who was awestruck.

“Oh,chouette. Au naturalle?”

“English only. You may touch my leg up to my knees.”

“Yes,” she sighed, before taking the task.

“You know, maybe we should get you your very own pair of shoes. A pair I can wear,” she pressed her foot down and felt the slick seep between her toes, “when you’re in trouble. Would you like that?” Twisting her foot she ground in.

“Yes. Yes, I want that!”

“Fine. It can be your birthday present. Pick them out, and I’ll wear them.” The foot was brought up. “Clean it.”

“Thank you.”

While her foot was licked clean with care she mused aloud.

“You’re staring. Do you really want to eat me that bad?”

The head nodded but didn’t cease.

“Alright, but the second I say stop. You stop. Is that clear?”

“Yes. Stop when you say.”

“Good.” Feeling self-conscious she scooted forward and spread her knees, her head fell to the back of the sofa as Zareen worked her with precision and more enthusiasm than normal. She tried to pretend this moment wasn’t happening. That she wasn’t putting herself on display to be blown by a nude beauty handcuffed and at her mercy. 

When enough time went by she knew Zareen’s jaw would be seizing up. 

“Stop.”

But she was invested in thrusting her tongue in and out, and missed the order and she pushed back.

“We’re done.” She stood and walked back to the bedroom.

“But Zandy! Zandy!” Her knees felt bruised but she tired to follow but fell over. Sobs building in her chest. 

Zandra came back in a rarely used nightgown.

“How’s my little star shine?” Leaning over she released the handcuffs. “Oh, you got yourself roughed up. I’ll get-” Zandra’s arms were full of several pounds of dry sobbing Zareen.

“Zandy, did you? I’m sorry! I tried! Don’t be mad! I’ll try better!”

“I’m not mad. Now what was it I was suppose to do?”

“You didn’t finish by yourself, did you?”

“Did you?”

“No! Zandy!” 

“Sh, it’s alright. I’m right here.” Zareen’s back was rubbed as she tried to devour Zandra’s face, clinging desperately to the front of the gown.

“Do you want to finish?”

“Let me? Please!”

“Okay. One quick one, then you let me tend to your wrists.”

“Wha?”

Hooking her hand into position she pumped and rubbed fast and hard until her partner spent into her fingers.

“There. Isn’t that better?”

“But-but-!”

“Come on, let’s get on the sofa.”

They helped each other up. Zandra left and returned to rub an orientment into the scuffed skin.

“How are your knees feeling?”

“Zandy, you didn’t cum.”

“I don’t need to. You’re tired, hungry, and emotionally strung out. Let’s get you calmed down. Then we can finish the leftovers and talk about it.”

She let herself be turned into a body pillow.

“No, I want to finish you. In all the time we’ve been together I’ve only failed 5 times. I don’t want a sixth!”

“You didn’t fail. It was part of the scene. I wasn’t supposed to climax. Neither were you. The whole game was about punishment. You can have BDSM without sexual aspects. Remember?”

“I want Zandy Candy,” she grumbled into the brunette’s bosom.

“Tomorrow. If you still want to.”

“What do you mean if? Captain, my phasers are always at the ready. Just tell me when to shoot.”

“Dork.” She tapped the end of Zareen’s nose.

“I get it honest.”

“This poor couch. We’re gonna have to replace it soon at this rate. I dread the day.”

“What? I like our love stains! So many memories. At least it’s not semen.”

“Thank God for small favors.”

“Thank science for small favors,” she kissed each of Zandra’s breasts.

They stayed together until Zareen was more comfortable and continued with rest of their evening as planned.

***

Next morning rolled around and Zareen was taking a tea break, which was making her tea so she could ignore it as it turns ice cold. She was surprised to see her favorite night owl come in and walk over.

“Zandy! Don’t you have to be in court in an hour?”

“You left your phone on the charger. I’m surprised you have been missing the constant buzz.”

“There has been a lack of vibrations in my pants, now that you mention it. Thanks for bringing it back.” She pecked her cheek. “I can always count on you.”

“Maybe you can learn to remember you work things.”

“Oh, I might need a lesson.”

“Thought you were recovering from the last one.”

Lifting her arm a bangle slid down revealing a pink mark half around her wrist. 

“I think I’ll recover fast enough. Oh hi, Janice! You’re looking frumpy today! Is that new eye shadow?”

“Actually, it is. Chanel. What do you think about it, Sandy?”

“I think people with warm skin tones should avoid cool toned color if they don’t want the clashing colors to make them look dated and ill.”

“My! I had no idea you had such an eye!”Janice said, impressed.

“I pick it up, here and there. I gotta run. If I’m lucky I can review before the trial. We still on for tonight?”

“I’ll bring the shoes if you bring the feet.”

“What does that mean?” asked Janice.

“Oh just a little inside joke,” dismissed Zandra, before kissing Zareen’s temple, wishing all a good day and leaving. 

An overly please Zareen took her tea to her office letting Janice enjoy the taste of her own foot.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tried to write smut, turned it into a relationship story with smut. Oops. Maybe the next one will be better.  
> Next time someone asks, "Why are you so hot?" Shout, "Passion radiates from my loins!"


End file.
